


You can't run, you can't hide

by JukanHime



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hiyori acting as an asshole, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Nesting, Rape/Non-con Elements, alpha tomoe hiyori, breeding talk, mentions of other ships between eden, omega saegusa ibara, womb mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JukanHime/pseuds/JukanHime
Summary: Ah, that was a good look. Trembling blue eyes wide open, fear of alphas painted in his every feature – as it should be.“You knew what would happen. Didn’t you Ibara~? That’s why you hid the fact that you were an omega from me and Nagisa-kun, isn’t that right? To think you’d go as low as to use to Jun-kun’s sense of justice to make him into your little watchdog… aren’t you ashamed?” leaning forward once again, he reached forward with his right hand, grabbing at the lower part of Ibara’s small face and squeezing his cheeks together. “Don’t make that face. If you didn’t want him to get hurt, you could have just opened your legs for me. It would have been so~ much~ easier~”A story where Hiyori finds out Ibara is an omega and decides to get a taste of him during his heat.
Relationships: Saegusa Ibara/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	You can't run, you can't hide

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet made for Noncontober day 11: Gentle noncon/praise kink (and posted way late).
> 
> It is exactly what is says so don't be too surprised when you read the content.
> 
> This fic is mostly just noncon smut, with omegaverse and breeding kinks. Hiyori is kind of an asshole so don't read it if you prefer him as a 100% kind and nice person. Please, read all the tags thoroughly one more time before continuing to read, and if there's anything that might trigger you close the window and step away.
> 
> If you continue reading past this point you agree to the content expressed in the tags and in the previous warning - and any complain you might have about it will be flatly ignored. Once more, I recommend you read the tags carefully before engaging any further.
> 
> With no further ado, and if you do decide to read forward, I hope you enjoy this fic.

“Let’s see what’s behind door number 1~” carelessly pushing the door open, Hiyori stepped into the room and took one, very deep breath – the unexpectedly milky sweet scent that filled every corner of the room awakening something in him. Something… _primal_.

He licked his lips slowly, feeling the hunger settle in the low of his stomach.

Taking his hand off the door, he let it close behind him with a heavy thud and a small click - the sweet scent feeling ever more intense as he did so.

“Mnn, so sweet… I wonder where it’s coming from?” he hummed, taking wide steps around the apparently empty room as he allowed his nose to guide him around. He let his eyes wander around the details of the, until now, out of bounds room with mild interest, mostly fixed in finding the hiding ‘treasure’.

It wasn’t under the bed -it was too tight of a fit anyway- and it didn’t seem to be under the desk either -which had been his first guess, given Ibara’s stoic way of being.

That pretty much left only one choice in the modest room – the wooden closet door that remained closed shut even now. Standing right in front of it, he let his nails tap along it in an almost musical fashion, each tap marking him letting more and more of his scent out…

A small whimper seemed to answer from inside it – a little confirmation to his theory. An instinctive cry calling for him. Appreciated but not at all necessary.

Fingers dropped to the knob, which he quickly pulled open in one swift and graceful movement.

The wooden door creaked lightly, an intense wave of sweet milky aroma reaching his nostrils and making his pupils dilate. He could feel himself react in a most natural way to those strong pheromones - a pleasant hit running up his spine and wrapping around every inch of his body.

“Found you~” he purred, hands keeping the closet doors wide open as he leaned further into the transformed closet. Not a single piece of clothing was currently hanging inside it, instead, a bunch of covers and sheets were bundled and tied together at the bottom, pilled over one another until looking fluffy enough to pass for a bed.

“Hmmn~ So that’s how a nest looks?” he pondered out loud, head tilted as he gave a good look at the messy yet comfortable-looking nest. As an alpha raised in an alpha-only household, it was his first time seeing one “I thought you, of all people would make it neater~”

Guessing a small movement in the fabrics, he reached out to a patterned piece and pulled it up gently. Fierce blue eyes immediately glaring at him from beneath it as a shaky hand reached forward from in between the covers, clawing at the piece of fabric as if refusing to let Hiyori take it.

“Give it… back!” Ibara growled, breathing harsh and sweat dripping down the sides of his face. The usual composure he was known for completely forgotten.

“No need to be so rude with a guest.” Hiyori complained in his usual cheeky tone, pulling harder and harder from the fabric, until Ibara’s shaky fingers gave in - a hint of excitement barely hidden behind the purple hues of the noble’s eyes as he threw the patterned piece far away from the nest.

There was something novel and exciting about this whole situation. Of course, there was the natural thrill of finding an omega in heat, instinct taking over and making his whole body burn and crave for a hole to use.

Still, there was something more making his blood boil – an added layer of enticement in the fact that this wasn’t just _any_ omega. It was _Ibara_. The always proper and in-control Eden producer, with his odd speech pattern and his full glasses. That nasty little snake who had somehow, _somehow_ , managed to put the wool over Hiyori’s eyes for a whole year.

As humiliating as it was to know he’d been tricked for so long, a part of him also wished to praise the snake for his continued efforts. In fact, besides wanting to confirm his suspicions about Ibara’s secondary gender, his original plan with coming here was to laugh a bit at him, clap at his great accomplishment, and then ask the ever pressing question: how could you pretend to be a beta so well and for so long?

And yet, all such thoughts seemed to vanish as he stared into those teary blue eyes – that perfectly vulnerable look on his face as he drowned in his own heat.

“S-stop s…staring” Ibara whined, covering his face with his forearm to the lack of clothes to put over himself “G-get… out already!

Ah, that was sexy too… vulnerable, soft… frail. A side of Ibara he’d never been graced with before this.

“I barely just got here and you’re already kicking me out? What an ill-mannered omega” he commented, a fake pout and an even faker offended tone painting the scene he was trying to make.

Something like that would work with Jun – such a simple-minded beta, always wanting to please out of fear for being thrown away like the disposable pawn he was. But Ibara was not as inclined to please, and not as easy to manipulate.

“What… happened to Jun?” he finally questioned after a few moments of silence, lips curling up to show his fangs defensively.

Considering the pitiful state he was in, all sweaty and flustered, it was surprising he could still act so though… he was probably dripping sweet slick from between those shaky legs right now, body pleading for the alpha before him.

“You finally open your mouth, and it is to ask about another man? I’m hurt, snake” he lied, his fake annoyance the worst piece of acting he’d ever performed – the sweet omega scent that surrounded him making his mind feel a bit dull, and making it really hard to do anything other than smiling.

Ibara didn’t reply to his taunt, merely hissing and growling, trembling like a small leaf in the wind – those blue eyes of his looking even bigger and prettier with his glasses off.

“Are you planning to glare me to death or something?” he joked a bit, but Ibara didn’t reply. It seemed like he wasn’t about to let the conversation go any further until he knew what happened with Jun.

A tired sigh at having to recall such a boring event, Hiyori finally stretched up to full height, looking towards the room’s door, now closed, behind which Jun was most likely still lying face down in the floor, unconscious.

He had gotten _quite_ the beating, after all. But then again, what exactly did he expect? There was no way in hell a beta could ever win against an alpha.

“Come on, Ibara, you won’t tell me you _really_ thought some beta could keep _me_ away, right? You’re smarter than that~” he hummed in a dismissive manner; right eyebrow crooked up in disbelief as he once more let his gaze fall heavily over Ibara.

Ah, that was a good look. Trembling blue eyes wide open, fear of alphas painted in his every feature – as it should be.

“You knew what would happen. Didn’t you Ibara~? That’s why you hid the fact that you were an omega from me and Nagisa-kun, isn’t that right? To think you’d go as low as to use to Jun-kun’s sense of justice to make him into your little watchdog… aren’t you ashamed?” leaning forward once again, he reached forward with his right hand, grabbing at the lower part of Ibara’s small face and squeezing his cheeks together. “Don’t make that face. If you didn’t want him to get hurt, you could have just opened your legs for me. It would have been so~ much~ easier~”

Ibara whined, drool dripping from forcefully parted lips, whiny sounds escaping between gritted teeth despite his best attempt of fighting it back. And all that just from being manhandled a bit. He could only guess how sweet it’d be to have him bent over, taking the knot all the way inside.

“You look so needy right now, Ibara” Hiyori smiled fully, resting a knee over cushiony covers as he dived further into the sweet-smelling nest.

“N…no… get out” Ibara complained, reaching up with both hands to try and scratch Hiyori’s forearm, one of his legs coming from beneath the covers to try and kick him out.

It was futile, his kicks and scratches so weak they felt as nothing more that playful foreplay… even if Ibara _had_ the physical strength to push him out -and he sure did, considering his military background- his body was actively sabotaging him for the sake of breeding.

Fully aware of the advantage he currently had, Hiyori let some more of his own pheromones flood over the closed space of the closet, eyes fixed in Ibara’s meek expression. After a couple of seconds the redness of his face had increased, along with the pace of his breathing… delighted in this sight, Hiyori let his fingers drop from Ibara’s cheeks and down to his throat, gently but clearly, pressing against it.

There was a small whine at the pressure – a smile immediately gracing the noble’s features.

He rested a knee on the cushiony set of covers, sheets, and blankets, feeling it sink slightly, and leaned forward - pressing a kiss against Ibara’s quivering lips, glossy and needy.

“Ngh!” Ibara protested wordlessly against Hiyori’s lips, both of his hands now pressing against Hiyori’s broad shoulders in an attempt to force him away…

Half amused and half annoyed by Ibara’s strong resolution, Hiyori tightened his grasp around the snake’s neck ever so gently. A gasp for air giving him the perfect opportunity to seal the deal, deepening the kiss in but a second… his tongue now slipping into the warmth of Ibara’s mouth, he gave a tour around it before capturing the opposing tongue between his teeth, sucking and nibbling it hungrily.

Ibara groaned, drooling all over himself, unable to form proper words with his tongue held hostage as it was.

Resting his other knee on soft covers, Hiyori reached forward with his free hand, letting it trail over the hidden shapes of Ibara’s body, rumpling the pajama pieces as he searched for skin to touch.

The omega whimpered easily - body twitching and tensing honestly as Hiyori’s fingers passed over its most sensitive parts, almost pleading for the fingers to move further down.

And down they moved, passing over Ibara’s stomach and teasing the hem of his pants before turning back up, this time from under his clothes.

Ibara jolted at the new sensation, his back arching and his chest puffing slightly, as if he was trying to get more of his body against the alpha’s sensuous touch. Hiyori seemed surprised for a moment, eyes widening slightly before narrowing to match the unruly chuckle that left his mouth, forcing him to release Ibara’s wet tongue. It was odd… this warm body that craved for his touch, felt alien to him.

As a rather touchy-feely person, Hiyori had tried to pull Ibara into group hugs and handholding as often as he did with the other members of Eden, just to be either flatly ignored or strongly rejected.

What he remembered most of the few times he managed to capture the snake in some physical contact, was his low temperature, befitting of a snake. It felt like his own heat was being stolen just from placing a hand over that cold skin…

In retrospective, Ibara keeping his distance could be explained by his wanting to avoid any chances of Hiyori ‘smelling’ him. From what he’d heard, some suppressants also had the side-effect of lowering the user’s body temperature…

Maybe Ibara was actually meant to be warm and tender… most omegas were, after all.

His thoughts came to a sudden halt as the omega tensed up, a sweet mewl sound coming from his parted lips. He’d been exploring Ibara’s torso for a while and judging by his reaction and the hardening spot under his finger, he’d finally reached his nipple.

“You like it there?” he purred, flicking the sensitive bud with his index, his other hand adding just a bit more of pressure against the omega’s windpipe, long fingers caressing the tender skin along his neck.

Ibara trembled, lightly scratching at the hand pressed around his neck; half-chocked mewls, this time more akin to a normal moan, coming out of his parted lips.

Even beneath the myriad of covers and sheets, it became increasingly evident that Ibara was rubbing his thighs together - his lower half already losing the battle against temptation.

It was such a delicious treat, Hiyori realized, holding a powerless Ibara in his absolute control, to see an omega slowly losing the fight against his own instincts.

Massaging along the ever so inviting neck he was still holding, Hiyori leaned down to press a gentle kiss on the trail of tears marked on Ibara’s pretty cheeks; Savoring every ounce of ‘unusual’ he could get out of this situation.

He then retreated his hand, moving back just enough to comfortably remove his vest and tie, which he let fall into the tangle of covers that made Ibara’s nest before wading even deeper into it.

As if suddenly awaken from a trance, Ibara jolted up, immediately retreating to the back of the closet, which in such a tight room was hardly any distance at all.

“Still resisting?” he wondered out loud, tugging and pulling from the covers that were still over Ibara’s lower half, trying to uncover his prize “You’re such a handful! You should just let me do as I want!”

“No… p-please… your Majesty…” Ibara protested, teary eyes nearly the last defense from a meek omega.

“I’ve told you before, I do not like that way of speaking of yours” Hiyori’s tone dropped a few tones, the small rumble in the back of his throat making it resound harder in the small space “You don’t want to displease me, do you?”

Ibara hiccupped, body tensing for a second before he was able to open his mouth to take one deep breath – probably to try and calm himself.

A waste of time, really.

There was little to cover Ibara’s body by now, so he simply moved forward, pressing his hands around the omega’s waistline, letting his fingers slip in between skin a fabric to gently tug at the comfortable pair of sweatpants.

Ibara’s shaky legs hardly resisted Hiyori’s efforts to get him naked, eventually just letting him do.

Now discarding the piece to a side, his eyes fixed naturally on the simple underwear – already a sticky and sweet-smelling mess, as if it had been dipped on honey.

Licking at his own lips, Hiyori hooked his thumbs on the elastic of Ibara’s underwear, pulling it down slowly but certainly – just like opening a present on his birthday- and smiled as Ibara’s hips instinctively moved up to help him in the process.

“You’re so good Ibara~” he praised, getting the underwear off his legs in one swift movement before tossing them aside - like the rest of their clothes.

Ibara merely whimpered at the words.

Enjoying the soft sounds that came from Ibara, the heir placed both of his hands on the soft looking thighs before him, making small circles over the inner side as he gently spread them apart.

Ibara cried, throwing his head back and trying to cover his mouth with his hand… his last attempt of fighting back coming in the shape of a shaky hand placed over Hiyori’s shoulder, not even pushing against it, just resting on it.

“That’s good… I love that face you’re making… it really turns me on” he hummed, further pushing those legs apart to get himself in between them.

He finally let go of Ibara’s legs when he got cozily against him, feeling the warmth of the omega’s welcoming body right against his own. Nuzzling into the scarlet locks of intoxicatingly sweet hair, Hiyori easily worked on his own belt and pants, soon taking out his own pulsating member and pressing it lightly against the wetness of Ibara’s backside.

Mouthing at the red hair in front of his mouth, Hiyori lined himself up with the omega’s cunt, gently rubbing himself against it for a moment before pushing his hips forward.

The unprepared hole was incredibly welcoming – dripping in wet slick and sucking him in with ease. He only had to push forward a bit, and those tight walls would opened for him, gently sucking along his shaft as they lead him further and further inside.

It took but a couple of thrusts for him to push his entire length inside Ibara’s wet pussy – not a simple task, giving his own length and girth.

He took one deep breath as he combed back his light-colored fringe -which was already getting long enough to get in his line of vision- and looked down at the supple figure of beneath him.

Ibara’s left hand was placed over his face, right across his eyes as to hide them from view. Right below one could see his mouth open wide, pink tongue placed right on top of his lower lip and drool dripping all the way down his chin, his whole face lit on fire.

“Awwwn, are you being shy? Come on, no hiding~” he gripped Ibara’s thin wrist, tearing it away from his face with ease and revealing the treasure of perfect sapphires tarnished in lust and full of tears “Wow, even the stoic Ibara can make such an erotic face?”

Ibara shook his head no at the question, pretty hair waving lightly with him – a small roll of Hiyori’s hips, enough to stop his denials and force a moan out of him.

“Hahaha, you’re so fun, Ibara!” pressed tightly against the omega’s hips, Hiyori moved up and down slowly, making his shaft bob around inside him, small whimpers of pleasure leaving puckered lips and long fingers clinging to him needily.

With another small laugh Hiyori bended forward, licking the omega’s ear before whispering an amused “You omegas really were made to be fucked, huh?”

Ibara tightened instantly at the words, his now released hand going to meet the other one on Hiyori’s wide shoulders, holding him tight.

“… maj… your Majesty…” the sweet sounds fell like small droplets of water into the sea, echoing around the tight enclosure and further enticing the alpha.

The teasing movements from before now forgotten for the sake of wide thrusting, Hiyori placed his hands on the back of the wooden closet at both sides of Ibara’s face, using it for support as he pushed with all his might - hips slapping together with a naughty wet noise.

“God… you feel so good” Hiyori panted “I can’t stop… moving my hips.”

He could feel his back tingling with pleasure, the flame in the lower part of his stomach making his whole-body boil in desire – and unknown feeling of totally losing himself to an instinct.

Ah, was this his rut? Had it started in response to Ibara’s pheromones? He’d heard something about synchronized ruts so this might be it… a special type of pleasure he’d been deprived of, by never approaching any omegas. A pleasure he couldn’t get from fucking a beta like Jun…

Leaning forward he caught on Ibara’s mouth, kissing him messily – licking, sucking, and nibbling all around the sweet tasting lips, and reveling in the little shocks of electricity that came from it.

The omega seemed to be drowning in just as much pleasure, if not more than him, his nails marking lines along the alpha’s back and his mouth eager to return the caresses.

Letting one of his hands drop from the wall, he combed through Ibara’s silky red hair, letting it slip through his fingers… it felt slightly wet with sweat…

Releasing Ibara’s mouth, he now traced kisses along his cheeks and chin, soon moving down to his neck, mouthing it, and dragging his fangs over the sweet skin.

“Fuck…” he mumbled, feeling Ibara slide a bit over the covers of the nest, making it hard to thrust as deep as he was doing it.

Balling at Ibara’s scarlet locks, he pulled tight from them, his other hand desperately looking around until hooking around one of his knees. Awkwardly needy, and clearly desperate to keep fucking, he turned the redhead around his cock, soon getting him face down on the covers, hips propped up and face pushed against the closet wall.

“Ngh… y-your… ma-majesty… ah…” Ibara gasped the words, clawing at the closet wall with both hands - those hot walls of his twitching ever so hungrily around Hiyori’s shaft, as if pleading for him to move again.

It was such a good sight. Ibara’s white body completely at his disposition, bent over like a service doll or a dog… his full ass on first plane, and the point of their connection evident.

His sphincter looking all puffy and red from the intense abuse it was submitted to, dripping wet in a mix of slick and pre-cum and twitching hungrily around Hiyori’s thick cock… like a real pussy.

“Fuck Ibara!” he growled, pushing Ibara’s face harder against the closet wall as he started thrusting again. His violet eyes completely glued to the sigh of his own cock moving in and out the omega’s wet cunt, as he plowed him savagely into fluffy pillows.

“Ahn… m-majesty… ahn…”

“I fucking hate that name” he growled, feeling the annoyance from Ibara’s particular way of speaking getting a bit too intense “Call me by my name… no… Nii-san. Yes, call me that.”

“Ngh… no…” Ibara moaned again “M-majes…”

He didn’t even let Ibara finish, pulling slightly from his hair before smashing him back against the wooden wall – a loud thud followed by Ibara’s small whines of pain, his ass tightening up even better around Hiyori’s cock.

“What did I just tell you?” he questioned, voice like a quiet river, dangerous beneath its apparent serenity.

“… Hiyori…nii…” he whimpered, his attempt at ‘nii-san’ cut short as the heir immediately picked up the pace of his thrusting. And how could he not? It was so fucking hot to have Ibara of all people call him ‘nii-san’, the slightly embarrassed tone making it all the better…

“Ah, I’m reaching so deep… it feels so nice… can you feel me hitting your womb Ibara? Is it good?” he mumbled his questions, kissing along the red hair in front of him. There wasn’t much of a reply, besides loud moans, and tender whimpers. “Fuck, I want to breed you so bad. Fill you with pups…”

“… Hiyo-nii… please… d-don’t” Ibara still whined, the tone making it sound like little more than an invitation.

The closet was full of pheromones by now, the echo of hips slapping and wet sex adding to Ibara’s small ‘nii-san’ cries and Hiyori’s occasional grunts. And for a few moments it just stayed like that, their bodies matching each other, further adapting to the pleasure…

“Ngh… I’m close… Ibara…” he purred as soon as he felt the heat spilling, hands tight around the omega’s thin waist, as he forced himself as far inside as he could reach, the base of his dick already widening “I’m gonna fill your womb with my seed, so be a nice little omega bitch and gobble it all up.”

“Ahn! F-fuck… no… don’t… push your knot…” Ibara growled, his voice nothing but sweet velvety delight as he spoke, little jolts and whines of distress as his ass spread even wider to take in Hiyori’s knot “Ahn! F-fuck… fuck you…”

Even those complaints sounded sweet now – one more push enough to get his swelling knot inside Ibara’s thigh walls, he thrusted a couple more times as the knot settled, before finally reaching climax as deep as he could go.

“Ngh… fuck” Hiyori sighed, hosing out loads of thick white right against Ibara’s womb.

The omega tensed instantly at the sensation, his shoulder blades almost touching and his feet lifting. A loud moan of what could only be a womb orgasm followed by intense spasms in his ass, his walls sucking up hard on Hiyori’s cock and locking them tightly at their connection.

As soon as the orgasm was done, Ibara’s whole body fell limp… drooling and panting as Hiyori kept cumming inside him.

He sneaked long fingers along Ibara’s neck, caressing his nape and combing further up, uncovering the tempting skin there, slightly shiny with sweat…

“You are so good Ibara” he praised, fingers gently massaging the omega’s scalp “Such a good boy…”

He felt his fangs ache… the same instinct that plead for him to breed imploring him to bite down. To make that omega his…

It would be so easy… just one bite and Ibara would be unable to go against him. Unable to love anyone else… such a perfect little slave collar that would be…

Ah… but that wouldn’t be fair with Nagisa, would it? He hadn’t experienced what it was to fuck an omega in heat either… to let go and simply listen to your own breeding instincts.

Now… it’d be hard. Not only did Ibara’s heat seemed to have calmed down with the breeding -his body now greedily sucking on the cum that Hiyori kept pouring into his womb- but he wasn’t confident in controlling his alpha instincts enough to not fight Nagisa.

“Ibara… it’s your cycle regular?” he asked, tenderly playing with Ibara’s slightly wet hair “… answer me, Ibara”

“… yes… it is…” Ibara replied, voice having returned to its usual low tone.

“Oh, that’s great. I’ll tell Nagisa-kun so he can use your slick-drenched omega cunt next month” he said, not even waiting for Ibara’s response -not that it mattered, as the matter was already settled “He is so big, you’re going to love it~”

Ibara grunted, soundly hardly as excited as Hiyori about that idea.

“Stop being so grumpy, geez” Hiyori rolled his eyes, holding Ibara’s hips with both hands as he changed position, now resting on his side, and spooning the omega.

They wouldn’t be able to pull apart for some time, so he might as well get comfortable.

Now on his side, Hiyori nuzzled once more into Ibara’s pretty hair, closing his eyes and letting his hand tour over the omega’s body. He trailed over the lines of his hips and along his ribs, eventually sneaking under the pajama jacket to fondle his chest.

Ibara hardly reacted, clearly biting at his lips to stay quiet. But at least the nice red of his ears and neck revealed he was actually liking the attention.

“… Your Majesty… you’re…”

“Did you already forget what I told you?” he questioned, pinching the nipple in his grasp as hard as he could to make him squirm.

“… my apologies… Hiyori…nii-san” the words came out much harder now that the heat wasn’t there to help the words roll off his tongue “… but you’re cumming a bit too much…”

“Silly you, that’s what happens when you bed betas too much” Hiyori shook his head, lowering his hand to instead caress Ibara’s belly “This much cum is normal. Most alphas stay knotted for 15 minutes or more”

He felt Ibara tense up against him, clearly displeased by that revelation. Not that he could do anything against it, though.

“There, don’t sulk” he demanded in an almost childish tone, kissing along Ibara’s nape sweetly “Just relax and enjoy he knotting. If you’re an omega it must feel really good to be tied in like this, right?”

Ibara didn’t reply… his ears, however, were bright red.

“There, you’re so good” Hiyori praised once more, mouthing at the omega’s nape in a ‘almost bite’ “Such a good omega…”

After a few moments of playing with Ibara’s tits and licking at his neck, the omega was once more a soft puddle of purrs. That really was the best look he could have.

Closing his eyes and sighing deep, Hiyori tightened his grasp around Ibara’s waist before letting himself go for a small nap, fully satisfied for now.


End file.
